The ultimate and continuing objective of this reseach is the understanding of the pathogenesis of acne in order to improve preventive and therapeutic measures. During the current year our research goals include: 1. a study in greater detail of the significance of a fatty acid found to be elevated in acne (octadeca-5,8-dienoic acid (18:2 (Delta 5,8)). 2. to measure the lipids, microflora, proteins, and enzymatic activity (lipases and proteases) in comedones in untreated subjects and to follow any changes in these parameters resulting from antibiotic therapy. 3. to identify and quantitate, by electrophoretic analysis, immuno-diffusion and enzymatic assay, the proteins present in comedones. 4. to begin electron microscopic studies of the pathological changes in acne.